lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Collaborative Writing Project: An Awesome Adventure
Welcome to our grand experiment! There we were just sitting around the office staring at our tagline one day (“Create. Collaborate. Be Original.”)... innocent enough. Suddenly, we found ourselves in the midst of one of those personality-defining moments. The existential question to beat all existential questions. “How can we make our motto MORE than just a motto? How can we actually LIVE our tagline?” And with that, “The Collaborative Writing Project” was born. Well, that and Frodo the 9 fingered’s super-cool winning entry into the Adventure Dream Team tournament. What we’ve decided to do is tell the story of how “The Fellowship of Awesomeness” (Gandalf the White, Sherlock Holmes, the Man in Black, The Doctor, Batman, Superman, Darth Vader, Thor and Galbatorix) actually came together to destroy the One Ring in the fiery pits of Mount Doom. We’re going to do that as a community, one paragraph at a time. We’ll start the story off and the entire exercise will run for several days. Anyone can add to it, weaving the narrative this way and that. And in the end, Frodo the 9 fingered will bring the story to a close (it’s his team, after all; least we can do is let him wrap things up). A FEW RULES: Each user is allowed to contribute one paragraph (made up of five sentences max) at a time. Please don't edit again until three new users have contributed. In other words, there must be three paragraphs between contributions from any one user. Please leave your signature at the end of your contribution. Respect the work of your fellow Wikians and do not revert, delete, edit or alter text that has come before yours. You may see us help; as many of you know, us Wikia Staff also love to write so not sure we can hold back on this one! So with all that said, please join us in writing... 'An Awesome Adventure' “Things are far from awesome,” thought Gandalf the White. Sauron’s forces had dealt Middle-earth a deadly blow at Helm’s Deep, Gondor’s forces were all but non-existent, and the Elves and other intelligent creatures of the realm were retreating into the forests. Worse yet, the Fellowship of the Ring – with poor Frodo Baggins at its heart – had failed in its mission to destroy the evil talisman in the fiery pits of Mt. Doom. So as Gandalf – who stood alone at the Black Gate of Mordor – stared at the One Ring on the ground before him, all seemed lost. “Desperate times call for desperate measures,” he said to himself. So it was at that moment he knew what he would have to do. Summoning every ounce of magic at his disposal, the White Wizard ripped the very fabric of time and space. Like an orchestra leader conducting a masterful symphony, Gandalf reached across the multiverse and hand-selected warriors for a new Fellowship – one whose nine members would demonstrate an unstoppable combination of intelligence, fighting capability, wisdom, experience, and brawn… enough to accomplish any quest and defeat any enemy. The result was both astonishing and unexpected at the same time. Before him stood the 19th century’s foremost detective, Sherlock Holmes; the island-dwelling smoke monster known only as The Man in Black; The Doctor, a heroic Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey; the masked crime-fighter trained in body and mind, Batman; the alien refugee with powers far beyond those of mortal men, Superman; the Force Master and Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader; the Norse god of thunder, Thor; and the dark magician with dragons at his disposal, Galbatorix. Wiping their minds of fear and confusion – replacing those harmful thoughts with the focused purpose of destroying the One Ring – the team stood sharp and ready for battle. But who would emerge as their leader? And, perhaps more important, who would take the step of reaching down, grabbing the cursed artifact and becoming The Fellowship of Awesomeness’ Ringbearer? Ericmoro 23:20, December 4, 2012 (UTC) The question before them loomed as large as the Black Gates of Mordor. And while they were indeed sharp and ready for battle, a different sort of battle stirred within them. Batman (or Bruce Wayne to be exact) had just had a very long night on the run from police dogs. Thor piped up and said he would be happy to bear it, except there was no way the tiny talisman would fit on his giant finger! More excuses began to tumble forth when one of them stepped forward. It was Darth Vader; or to be more precise- Anakin Skywalker as he was originally known. He had just returned from victory in the Clone Wars and he was feeling a bit cocky having heard his people dub him “the hero with no fear.” “It's just a trinket," he said. "What's the big deal?” He slipped the ring comfortably on. Peter 23:32, December 4, 2012 (UTC) "I would not keep that on if I were you," The Doctor said, his voice lacking its usual eccentricity. "Those dark, black trees over there are quite frightening themselves, as if they were aliens waiting to strike." It was true, what he said. The trees that towered over them were scary, arching their backs as they reflected the dark, cool shade of night-time. And along with the occasional shrieks of the wildlife around Middle Earth, it was fairly easy to understand the Doctor's anxiety; the scenery looked like it had come out of a different planet where the sunlight never shone through haze and the trees grew and grew 'till it towered over the highest turrets that were known to Middle Earth and man. Jane 15:04, December 5, 2012 (CST, UTC+8) "You are not me," replied Anakin as he studied the trinket which now adorned his right hand. The leather-like material of his black glove creaked as he slowly closed his hand into a fist and smirked. "I don't understand," said Gandalf in a near whisper. "You wear the ring, yet you are still visible. Anyone who wears the ring vanishes from sight!" Sherlock Holmes promptly interjected, "Evidently the ring's effects only take hold when worn by a predominantly organic lifeform; his is no living hand. In fact, it seems our new friend -- Anakin, was it? -- is missing much of... himself." Holmes inspects Anakin's breathing apparatus. "Clever mechanism. And the animatronics. Nearly lifelike." FriegOfNature 11:17, December 5, 2012 (UTC) "Forgive me if my statement is in error, wizard, for I have seen little of the supernatural and rather too much charlatanry in my time, but is the plan of this "Sauron" not ultimately equivalent to the schemes of many of my former adversaries, an attempt to gain power through deceit?" Holmes started to stride the room. "A good three-pipe problem; if only I hadn't left it in my apartment! It is clear that Sauron, having bound up so much of his essence in this ring would falter if it were destroyed, leaving that the only course of option open to us. However, all chains have weak links and even Moriarty, for all his guile, could be tracked and beaten through his less-powerful underlings."--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 18:29, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Thor stepped forward with Mjolnir in hand, ready to vanquish evil. "Give me the accursed ring, and I shall destroy it with Mjolnir, my hammer" he said with the unwavering confidence expected of a Norse god. He held out his hand and waited for the black-armored asthmatic to hand the ring over. Near-sighted Jedi (talk) 21:48, December 5, 2012 (UTC) The Fellowship's Fracture Yet Darth Vader hesitated, for he recognized the Ring's power. "The things I could conquer and lay waste to with the One Ring," he thought, "I could be its true ruler." As Thor saw the familiar glint of greed in his eyes, he stepped forward with the intent to strike, for he was not so easily corrupted. He readied the Mjolnir to destroy both the Sith lord and the Ring and flew toward him with unnatural speed while the rest of the Fellowship stepped toward the arguing two. Kate 23:46, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Gandaf suddenly kicked the two and took the ring. "ENOUGH!" he yelled. "Looks like I'm going to have to do this... if you want something done right..." --- Kermit has been turned to the dark side 23:50, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Fear is the path to the dark side, Gandalf thought. I must be strong. Suddenly, he heard an elderly woman's voice from behind him. "Oh, my sweet summer child," she whispered in a frail, paper-thin voice as he turned to face her, "what do you know of fear?" "I find your lack of faith disturbing," the Dark Lord of the Sith snapped indignantly. As Vader did his trademark Donald Trump "You're fired!" impression, the woman's eyes went wide and her visage dissolved, giving way to a room filled with savagely slaughtered corpses which appeared to have been attending a feast. A dead man with the head of a wolf, wearing an iron crown and holding a leg of lamb like a king might hold a sceptre, sat at a throne, his eyes looking at Gandalf with mute appeal. "Never... read... YouTube comments!" a raspy voice cried out. And with that, the vision was gone. Gandalf felt a great disturbance in the force, as if millions of Game of Thrones fanboys suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. He felt something terrible had happened. In the distance, the Doctor could be heard yelling about something called spoilers. "The nerdrage is strong with this one," Vader noted. Curious Onlooker (talk) 04:52, December 6, 2012 (UTC) "Just like this one's choice of garments," Thor muttered under his breath, indicating the Doctor. "Hey! Bowties are cool!" "Heros!" Gandalf shouted, "We must not bicker amongst ourselves! We need to stay focused on our one task– to enter Mordor and destroy the One Ring!" "I think I have just the thing..." the Doctor said, pointing to a familiar blue box. MrHappy21 (talk) 05:41, December 6, 2012 (UTC) The Quest Begins The fellowship piled into the TARDIS accompanied by the familiar cries of "it's bigger on the inside!", and the Doctor went about setting the coordinates for Mt. Doom. The TARDIS rocked around as it went flying through the time vortex with its crew until the usual sound of materialisation was heard. The team gathered around the door, ready to throw the ring into the fiery pits and have the job finished. However, when the doors were opened, it was revealed that the TARDIS had somewhat missed its target, and were in fact nowhere near Mt. Doom, nor anywhere near Mordor. So much for a quick fix. Imamadmad (talk) 06:11, December 6, 2012 (UTC) "Where are we?" This coming from Gandalf who stood there looking out the TARDIS doors puzzled as Vader stepped menacingly towards the Doctor. "You said you could get us to Mt Doom. Obviously you have overestimated your power Doctor" "This is not Middle Earth," Gandalf commented "He's right about that," the Man of Steel complied, "Where ever we are it's not Earth of any sort." "How do you know?" Holmes inquired "Because my strength is gone," Superman answered ---Annonymous (the Wikia staff seem to be okay with this edit) Superman looked around. Then he realized. "No... it can't be... the remains of Krypton!" "Well, we REALLY overshot our target," Batman interjected. "Now what?" --Kermit has been turned to the dark side 16:51, December 6, 2012 (UTC)